Alternate Universe?
by gremlinxp
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are students of a martial arts studio in today's world, but what happens when they sensei offer's them the chance to travel to an alternate universe where they can become fullfledge ninja... sry suc at summaries...first fanfiction
1. WHAT!

**AU: this is my first fanfiction so i welcome critism with open arms but please nothing too harsh ...in this story a lot of the characters are OCish sorry once i start writting i kinda forget how they are really supossed to be and then make them do somthing really out of character so i apologize if i do that too much...oh and there will also be many spelling and grammer mistakes so i apologize for that too**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Naruto or any of the naruto characters**

As our martial arts class was preparing to leave our sensei spoke, "Hinata, Sasuke please stay after class I have something to discuss with you two.

_**End of class**_

"You two please sit." Our sensei said as she looked at us. We obeyed, once seated she began to speak again, "Okay you two, I know you are probably wondering why you're here. Well …you see…okay this might sound …odd. But you must trust me that I chose you two specifically, both for unique reasons."

"Sensei I don't understand please explain." I asked confuse as to what she was talking about.

"You and Sasuke have a chose of staying here and continuing with your normal lives or … going to an alternate universe where u will become ninja and go on life threatening missions." Our sensei replied.

It took me a second to realize what she had just said. Just as I was about to ask if she was joking sasuke beat me to it.

"Are you kidding?" he asked in an uninterested voice.

"No," was all she simply said.

Still confused I asked, "What do you mean an alternate universe? Is that even possible? And if it is how?"

"An alternate universe as in a world different from our own. In this alternate universe there will be people you do not recognized at all contrary to what you have seen on TV and movies. And yes it is possible. How is something I'm not sure about, but recently I was visited by a woman who claimed she was the leader of a village of ninja. She asked me If I had a girl and boy between the ages of 12 and 19 in my class who would be able to survive in a world full of ninja."

"And you told her?"

"I told her I did. She then said that if I could ask them if they would be willing to come to her universe and serve as shinobi , which is what I'm doing now."

I just stared at her in disbelief and wondered if she was serious.

As I saw the dead serious look on her face I knew she wasn't playing around with me. She really wanted me and Sasuke to travel to basically alternate universe where we would be full fledge ninja and go on real mission.

Who would of thought that at of all the students she had she chose me shy little Hinata. I mean I knew exactly why she had chosen Sasuke; he was the best student in our class.

Oh well there wasn't much I could do, I was afraid if I said anything to my sensei she would yell at me.

I hated the fact that I had trouble standing up for my self. I knew that sasuke would want to go; he really had nothing holding him back. I knew very little of sasuke, just the basics for example I knew that he had a dysfunctional family. Which is why when our sensei said, "So…?"

Sasuke replied with a "hnn…"

_As usual _I thought….

**AU: hoped you liked it and please review thanks bye**


	2. authors note

Author's Note: Whoever has read this story and liked it I thank you. The reason I haven't updated is because I wrote this story right before finals and well let's just say I was in extreme study mode, and my computer privilege was taken away for a little while so for that I apologize. But I am happy to say that Finals are over and I might update this weekend considering it's a three day weekend because teachers have a meeting or something this Monday. The sad thing is that I have writer's block and so I have no idea when it will go away. The main reason that I think I have writer's block is because I had absolute no outline for this story and no idea as to what to write next. Oh well I'll hopefully come up with something.


End file.
